


Steamy Maid Café

by sock_is_bored



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Epicsmp - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), jschlatt - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Cat Ears, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dresses, EpicSMP, Esmp, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, M/M, MaidGameplays, Maids, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rimming, Schlatt is horny for Maid Eef lol, Schlatt is older than Ethan in this ok don’t ask, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sock_is_bored/pseuds/sock_is_bored
Summary: Schlatt is the owner of a local maid café, when a new employee is hired, he can't help but take his eyes off them. Never has there been a male maid here before.Ethan keeps catching the man staring, he can't stop blushing.When Ethan hangs out in Schlatt's office, things escalate quickly.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Jschlatt
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	Steamy Maid Café

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Welcome to my first fic on this account! I’m also posting this on wattpad, so go follow me at sock_is_tired
> 
> I know this is a bit of a bizarre ship, but I just had to. With the way they kinda flirt on EpicSMP, it just inspired me!
> 
> Please leave your thoughts below, I appreciate any criticism, as I'm trying to get better at writing.
> 
> Alright I won’t pester you guys any longer, enjoy!

First day on the job and Ethan is very nervous. Feeling adventurous, he decided to apply for a maid café job, and so here he is.

He walks in as the door makes a little chime noise. The room smelled of sweets and warm candles, it’s very homey.

Ethan waves at a few of the girls standing by the front desk in their job attire. He heads to the back and into the changing rooms.

Ethan places his backpack on the bench in the locker room. Slowly undressing as the cold air bites at his skin. He grabs into the bag on the bench, and slips on the outfit just for the job. It’s a black dress ruffled with white fabric all around. A cat head shape is cut out in the dress by his chest.

He digs back into the backpack and pulls out some fluffy cat ear pins decorated with tiny black bows. Ethan pets the fluff of the inside of the ears, smiling before pinning them in his chocolate brown hair.

Once more reaching into the bag he finally pulls out a velvet tail. A small bow sits at the base of the plush tail. Not all the maids in café have kitten accessories, but it was an option and Ethan thought it might be cute.

Finally fitting on some stockings and slipping on some shoes, he is ready for his first day.

-

Schlatt stretches in his chair, yawning causing his jaw to pop.

“ _Ouch_ ” he said under his breath.

Restless from sitting in his office, he decided to peek outside to the café for a bit.

Thankfully it wasn’t very busy today, he didn’t feel like bumping into people. He just wanted to talk to some of the workers.

He passes some of the rooms down a hall way. You could instantly smell bakery sweets and tea.

” _Hm, I should grab some tea later._ ” he quickly thought.

Just a minute later he reaches the front of the café. Customers seem to be in the rooms so he approached one of the girls wiping down a counter.

” _Hey, how’s everything going so far?”_ Schlatt said fidgeting with the napkins.

” _It’s going well. My shift is almost over but I’m sure you know the new guy is here.”_

Schlatt’s eyes widened. A male maid? Hearing that made him feel something but he shook it off.

” _Ah speaking of, hey Ethan!_ ” she said waving at him.

Schlatt turned around to meet the man, but he just froze.

” _Wow, he’s so pretty..._ ” he said to himself.

Shaking his head in attempt to get rid of his thoughts, he then reached his hand out for Ethan to shake.

” _Hello, I’m the owner of this café. My names Johnathan but you can just call me Schlatt._ ” he said with a smile.

Ethan shook his hand.

” _Hi, nice to meet you!_ ”

-

Throught the rest of the day, Schlatt caught himself staring at Ethan. Hopefully he never noticed. He didn’t feel like going back to his office, so he just hung out behind the counters pretending to be on his phone. Instead he was just staring at Ethan for the entirety of the boy’s shift.

” _God, is there something wrong with me? Why can’t I stop staring?_ ”

He tried to distract himself by mindlessly scrolling on his phone. Soon teh day passed and evening set in, it was time to close. He looked up. Everyone seemed to be out of the café, as far as customers go.

Ethan was collecting menus and putting them back in their place.

” _You can clock out a bit early, everyone’s left anyway. Nice work today._ ” Schlatt said winking at Ethan.

” _Oh! Alright then, thanks. I- uh. You have a good evening._ ” he said blushing.

-

Next morning, Ethan accidentally came in early. He didn’t manage to realize until he went into the changing rooms and saw the clock. _Fuck._

” _Come on Ethan it’s your second day and you already can’t get it right. You’re an hour early?! How does that even happen?_ ” he mumbled to himself.

” _I’m just gonna go see if Schlatt is here._ ”

He walked out of the locker room and headed down a hallway. He looked in every door way but it wasn’t what he was looking for. Then he turned and found a door with a small window, the glass was fogged out and you couldn’t see anything through. 

“ _I never got the point of these windows._ ” he let out a light sigh.

A small sign was on the door. It read: Johnathan S.

” _Hm, is this it?_ ” he thought as he turned the handle.

The door opened to a room. Schlatt was there sitting at his desk looking on his laptop, sipping some tea.

“ _Hello?_ ” he looked up when the door creaked.

” _Oh, hi, sorry I didn’t mean to intrude. I just uh- accidentally came in early and wanted to see if anyone was here..._ ” Ethan blushed shifting by the door.

” _Damn, he’s so cute._ ” Schlatt thought.

” _That’s ok, you can just sit in here until others arrive._ ” he offered, sipping his tea.

Ethan stepped fully into the office and shut the door. He sat on a chair awkwardly, twiddling with his thumbs. Schlatt licked his lips eagerly staring at him with lust in his eyes. He still sat looking down, not knowing what to do but sit in silence. Schlatt cleared his throat which drew Ethan’s attention.

“ _You’re so pretty~_ “ his voice low and coarse.

Ethan froze, but also got somewhat aroused.

” _I- Thank you._ ”

” _Why don’t you come here baby._ ”

Ethan stood up and walked over to Schlatt’s side of the office desk. He scoot his chair back and then patted his lap. Respectfully, Ethan sat on there. Cheeks flushed bright red on both the boys. Schlatt slowly petted Ethan’s thighs getting higher and higher up the skirt of his dress, staring into his eyes. Ethan continued to look away from Schlatt as he was blushing hard. He grabbed his chin turning the chocolate brown haired boy’s face to him.

Leaning in he kissed him. The kiss was soft but lust filled. Ethan moaned into it gripping onto Schlatt’s arm. His hands rode up the skirt of the smaller boy, grabbing his plump ass. Ethan grew harder and so did Schlatt. Their kiss quickly grew heated and he practically ripped the clothes off him. But before he could take of his own he was stopped.

” _No no, you keep that on sweety, I wanna fuck you in it._ ” he smirked.

Ethan moaned at the command. Quickly he stood up to take off his underwear. But instead of sitting back on his lap, he pushed Schlatt’s knees apart and sat between them. He gripped his length and kitten licked the tip. Schlatt already moaning just from the touch, grew more and more desperate. He finally wrapped his mouth around the tip, sinking fully down his length swirling his tongue on the sides.

” _Oh fuck baby, so good for me._ ” he moaned feeling the warmth of Ethan’s mouth around his member.

Still sucking, he then started to touch himself causing him to moan around Schlatt’s erection, growing needy. He pulled off then kissed him more. They both grinded against each other just needing some form of friction.

” _Let me prep you. Bend over the desk._ ” Schlatt growled.

Ethan obeyed, spreading his legs and lifting up his skirt. The sight made Schlatt practically drool. His plump ass just waiting there for him. He gripped Ethan’s ass tightly and licked his eager hole. A high pitched moan was let out, so Schlatt continued, slowly pushing his tongue in.

” _Mhm~ Daddy_ ” Ethan moaned loudly.

He smirked. Pushing in fingers while he licked and sucked at his hole, causing Ethan to become a moaning needy mess.

” _Please fuck me! I want your big cock in me, so bad daddy please~_ ”

Schlatt brought his hand down and slapped Ethan in the ass, leaving a light red hand shaped mark. A small yelp was let out, so he soothed it by kissing his ass.

” _I’m gonna fuck you so good baby. Be a good kitten for me will you._ ” he said biting his lip.

He pushed his tip into Ethan. Both boys moaned from the friction.

” _Mm...Daddy you’re already so big_ ”

” _Just wait till daddy’s dick is fully in your tight hole. God, you’re so warm. Good boy~_ ”

After waiting for him to adjust, Schlatt spread Ethan’s ass cheeks wider and pushed in deeper, bottoming out.

The sound of skin slapping skin filled the small office. Schlatt gripped Ethan’s hair tightly as he fucked him deep. Both boys moaned as they gained speed.

” _Turn over for me kitten. I wanna see your pretty face_ ”

Ethan flipped himself with his back now on the desk and legs wrapped around Schlatt’s waist. He pushed in again but harder this time. The younger boy screamed with pleasure. He gripped the other boy’s biceps as he was fucked mindlessly.

Ethan dug his heels into the older boy’s back, feeling that familiar heat pool in his stomach.

” _Oh~ Daddy I’m gonna cum_ ” 

“ _Me too baby. I’m gonna cum so deep inside you, and you’re gonna take it all like the needy slut you are._ ”

Soon both boys came together. Ethan letting out a feminine moan while Schlatt groaned filling him up. Heavy breathing was all that was heard as they came down from their highs.

” _God you were so good for me. Let me give you a reward baby_ ” Schlatt said looking down at Ethan.

He pushed the collar of his dress aside and leaned down to leave a hicky on his neck. He sucked hard to ensure a bruise was left. Biting it just before finishing. He looked at it proud of himself.

” _Thank you daddy_ ” Ethan said biting his lip to stifle a moan.

The boys cleaned themselves up and sat on the couch to cuddle.

” _We gotta do that again sometime._ ”

” _Absolutely~_ ”

-

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my boyfriend for proof reading this! ily bug <3
> 
> Leave any ships and or prompts below if you have ideas (will credit you)! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
